One Shot At Series
by Timid Chaos
Summary: [Reloaded and reformated] Loves and Friends come in the strangest of pairings at times, don't ya think? Chapter 3 up: TakaRyo Now all stories will be under this one heading and not seperate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual, nothing new, nothing old, nothing mine, nothing to hold.

Back-story: Just know that I've decided to make some unusual pairings come to life. Some of these might be novel, others not, but I had fun writing them, and will continue to do so if feedback looks promising. Now onto the story!

One Shot: MomoFuji

"What?"

_Smirk._

"No."

"You promised Momo-senpai."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that!" Momo's raised voice turned many heads as he and his younger teammate ate at their usual haunt. With two hamburgers already consumed, taking the edge off of us hunger, Momo had gone ahead and initiated conversation with Ryoma. It was the least he could do as friend and older student. But now, he was regretting it. Very much so. "That's just plain cruel Echizen!"

"Hn." Secretly, Ryoma was enjoying the utter shock and dismay that colored his friends face. "You did say you would do anything."

"Yeah, I know, but…oh, but still, Echizen!" He knew he was whining, but desperate times and desperate measures and all that. "Not Fuji-senpai."

"Too bad."

"Hmph." The rest of their meal was spent in silence, both lost in thoughts: ones of dread, the other's of silent victory. It had all started with a bet between the two, on who would win at the new video game that Momo had recently gotten. Thinking he had the advantage, being that Ryoma never focused on anything but tennis, Momo had set the bet out to be that the loser had to ask a random, preferably embarrassing, question to one of their teammates, covering any topic. But sadly, he had lost, not taking into account that Ryoma's major focus on tennis also helped is his hand eye coordination and strategic skills. And now he was paying the price.

"Ok, fine. So I have to ask Fuji-senpai a question. What question?" They had just left the food joint and were now heading over to the bike rack. As they biked home, Momo kept up some inane conversation about a prank some girls pulled on his classmates earlier that week, his chattering an obvious sign of his nervousness. Ryoma, he knew, was plotting. Usually by this point the boy would have told him to shut up, but his lack of response only further heightened Momo's nervousness. All too soon they were pulling up in front of Ryoma's house. "Er, so what is it Echizen?"

With a smirk, Ryoma readjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked to the gate, turning at the last minute. "Girls. You have to ask Fuji-senpai a question about girls." With that he turned around and shut the gate, smirking at his divine inspiration, and leaving behind a stunned classmate. He finally had a reason to appreciate his father's perverted nature. Already he could see the old man with a "Home Style" magazine and knew he'd have to avoid him for awhile. Already debating on whether ot play his father than evening or not, he forgot about his teammate and friend outside his front gate.

On the other side, Momo continued to stare at where his kouhai had just been. _Girls?_ Shaking his head and wondering just what Ryoma had meant by that, he got on his bike and rode home, mouthing to himself what Echizen had said. _Girls, he wants me to ask Fuji-senpai about girls? What the hell!_

o-o-o-

As morning practices go, this one had thus far been tame enough; a few laps, some drills, and now they had been paired up in doubles for some hitting practice to finish it off. Yet once Kaidou and Momo had been paired against Eiji and Fuji, it became apparent something was off with the usually volatile pairing. It only took a few minutes before Fuji let the ball pass him, much to the surprise of everyone, and addressed his younger teammate, "Momoshiro?"

Granted he had been distracted all practice, but seeing his return fly by Fuji was enough to focus his attention. "Hai?"

"Is something wrong?" Even as Fuji asked, both Kaidou and Eiji looked at their fourth in curiosity, wondering what was wrong. Both had noticed that their powerhouse player wasn't putting much effort into his play, at least not as much as usual, and the fact that Fuji had halted their practice to investigate gave them open invitation to nose around.

"You sick Momo?"

"No, Eiji-senpai. Sorry."

"Baka."

"Oh shut up Mamushi."

As the game commenced again, Momo was sure to keep his playing active enough to assure them that he was fine. Apparently he did well enough, because they didn't ask him again, and luckily enough practice was over quickly. Hoping to escape any more scrutiny, he hurried to get dressed, and avoid a certain kouhai if he could, but alas he failed. "Momo-senpai?"

"What, Echizen?" He sighed.

"You promised; it has to be today." Thankfully he kept his voice to its normal quiet timbre, so no one had yet noticed. "Did you ask already?"

"No. Do you really think I must, it was a stupid bet anyhow, and…"

"Mada mada da ne Momo-senpai, you promised. Since we don't have practice this afternoon you have to ask him during break."

"Our breaks don't match up Echizen, you know that. And what's with this fascination with Fuji-senpai anyway?"

"Hn. Lunch then." The boy turned to leave, ignoring his senpai's question and only feeling a bit sorry at seeing how uncomfortable the other looked. A bet is a bet after all. The only reason he wanted Momo to ask today was because he had noticed that the other's game had suffered, so might as well get it over with. Being a Friday, Momo would have to wait an entire weekend otherwise, and that simply couldn't be. They had tennis to play, and no stupid bet was going to get in the way of his games with his senpai.

With a sigh, Momo finished collecting his books and slowly made his way to class, where he sat through and barely listened, although that wasn't all that abnormal, and tried to think how he could get out of the bet as unscathed as possible. At their age, a question about girls usually had to do with dating, and with Fuji's particular sense of humor, he was afraid of what such a line of questions could, and would, lead to. All too soon he was being yelled at by a teacher and had to abandon his thoughts in order to avoid detention.

Down the hall in another class room, Eiji too was distracted. He had heard Ochibi and Momo speaking earlier that morning, the look of utter dismay gracing the latter's features nearly forcing him to intervene and ask why the normally loud boy had been so demure during practice. But he had held back, and learned it had to do with Fuji. Trying to not attract the attention of their teacher, he passed a note to Fuji, asking him if he knew anything. Receiving a negative response, the two began to hash out possible reasons, ranging from school, to tennis, to club, even to movies and Fuji's odd taste in food, but nothing seemed to fit.

Once class was over, Fuji made sure that his and Momo's paths would cross during passing periods. Seeing the purple-eyed boy walking down the hall towards him, he paused and pulled Eiji aside. Then reaching out into the crowded hall, he pulled a startled Momo closer.

"Momo, meet me at lunch on the rooftop." Before the boy could give a response, he and Eiji moved out into the busy hall and made their way to class.

"Fuji, that's not fair, I wanna know too!"

"Saa, but if its bothering him that much, don't you think it might be a private matter?"

"Maybe," pouted Eiji, "But why trust you?"

"Eh, am I not trustworthy?"

"No no, that's not what I meant and you know it. But why you?"

"We'll find out at lunch I guess."

"You mean YOU'LL find out at lunch."

Giving a small laugh, Fuji thwapted Eiji on the back of the head before they took their seats for their next class. Luckily it was the only class Eiji enjoyed so Fuji was left alone to his thoughts. As soon as they got out he'd head to the roof and see what was going on. It should prove interesting at the very least.

Thanks not only to the bet, but now to Fuji's peculiar actions before class, Momo couldn't focus at all during lecture. Although somewhat grateful that he'd be able to talk to Fuji in private, now he had to wonder if the other knew something. Fuji's request came so out of the blue, yet was so applicable, it seemed impossible to have been a coincidence. Somehow avoiding the teacher's wrath, class ended and he slowly trekked out of the room, towards the stairwell that led to the roof.

_I still don't have a clue as to what I'm going to ask him. I should just explain it's a bet and then…_

"Momo-senpai?"

"Ah! Echizen, don't you know it's not polite to scare the crap out of your senpais?" Receiving only a guileless stare in response, he sighed. "What is it?"

"You can't tell Fuji it's a bet?"

_How the…, _"What, why not?" Outraged that his plan had been foiled, again perfectly timed, be wondered if he was somehow broadcasting his thoughts to anyone involved. _This is just too weird._ "You never said I couldn't"

"I just did."

"No respect."

"Hn."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Momo stalked off, surprising Ryoma who wondered why the boy wasn't heading towards the cafeteria. Knowing the other would complete the bet no matter what, stubborn as he was, he assumed that Momo was just trying to procrastinate and went off to meet everyone at their lunch table. Being a regular had its perks after all.

Now staring at the stairwell, Momo gulped. Still not having a question prepared, he figured he would just find something random, ask it, get a response, and head back to his classroom where he would hide until the next class started. Although his stomach didn't agree with this no-lunch plan, his pride won. With a firm nod, he marched up the stairs and right onto the rooftop, where he found Fuji standing near the fencing staring out over the grounds.

"Momo?"

"Hai." He walked over to where his senpai waited, still not turning around. Standing there besides Fuji, he too looked out over the school, not seeing anything in particular to grab his attention.

"Momo, why were you distracted during practice."

Not liking being asked, he was here to ask, not be asked, he winced and looked down. "No real reason. Er, I have a question for you though."

"Oh?" Figuring this question might have a part to do with the boy's distraction, he let him continued. "Yeah, er, I guess…" Momo trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Attention now completely caught, Fuji finally turned to look at the boy, finding him blushing and refusing to return his gaze. "What is it?"

He mumbled, "Stupid, its stupid." Look up, he saw only concern in the boy's expression, and suddenly felt guilty at making his senpai worry over a stupid bet. "I'm sorry Fuji-senpai. Its nothing important. But, well, girls…er, what do you like the most about girls?"

Ha, there, he did it.

"Girls?" Confused, Fuji's brow furrowed. _He was distracted by a question about girls? _"Momo, that's not what you wanted to ask."

"Yes it is."

"It is."

Hearing the disbelief in Fuji's voice, Momo looked back down. "Well, er, yeah."

"Well then, I like girls for many reasons, but before I can fully answer I need to know something."

"H-hai?"

"Define 'like' Momo."

_What? _"Like, as in like, what do you like in girls."

Seeing the boys confusion, he hid a smirk. He knew he was making the younger boy uncomfortable, but it was amusing. He still didn't believe there to be a real purpose to this questioning, and judging by what Eiji had told him about Echizen being involved, and Momo's reactions thus far, he figured it was all a ploy to embarrass the second year. Not liking that he had been used for such a ploy, he not only mentally noted to get back at Echizen many times over, he decided to make this lunch break as entertaining as possible for himself.

"Well I like girls in general just as I like anything in general."

Knowing that such an answer would not fulfill the bet, and Ryoma would be impossible to deal with if he failed, he bit his lip. "What do you _like_ about them though?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Fuji responded in a sweet voice, "Tell me what you like about girls, and I'll try to figure out what you mean from your answer."

Surprised by the request, he couldn't deny the logic, nor could he refuse his senpai. Looking back up, he answered, "I guess, I mean, their hair, when short but long, and quieter than me, and, um…" _Is Fuji-senpai standing closer to me now?_ "I guess, they have to be pretty, but not weak or super skinny, and…Fuji-senpai?" It was undeniable; the older boy was standing closer to him.

"Go on, what about eyes?"

"Yeah…wait, I asked you first."

"But I don't understand yet Momo. Because my hair is short but long, and I'm not super skinny but others have called me pretty, and I know I am quiet." He made sure not to be touching the other boy, but to have the distance between them as minute as physically possible. "What about eyes though Momo?" With those words, he opened his own wider, making sure to stare right into the other boy's gaze. Fighting back a smirk, he made sure to deepen his voice, only a little bit though. "Momo?"

Absolutely distracted, he was shocked when the other opened his eyes wide enough to see the irises. He knew, of course, what Fuji's eye color was, but to have the gaze focused solely on his own was highly disturbing and yet utterly intoxicating. He couldn't look away. "Um…what F-fuji-senpai?"

"You asked Momo, what I like about girls, but so far you've described me, and I'm not a girl Momo."

"Ah, yes, but…" _Er……………_

"See, Momo, if I answered like you did, I'd have to say I like girls who are strong, fun, and bold, but that's more of a description of one girl, as in a certain particular girl I'd be interested in liking. Yet according to your answer, I would fit, and thus you might be meaning me, so you should be asking what I like in guys and girls, and that defeats the purpose, so now I must ask, why did you really come up here to talk to me in the first place?" Taking pity, he lowered his eye lids and smiled, easily masking his own gaze.

Broken from the trance, and confused by the logic, Momo licked his lips. "Um, well, actually…I can't tell you why, but I wanted to ask you about girls." _There, that doesn't rat out the bet._

"I see. But why, do you like a certain girl? A girl who's hair is long enough but short enough, and who is quieter than you, and strong? Because I know many people who fit that description, besides myself."

Realizing he was caught, he knew he had to go along. When Fuji-senpai was in this mood, you could only pray to escape with remnants of your sanity or pride left. Suddenly he understood that Fuji had seen though him, and probably knew about the bet anyway, and was out to make his life hell. _This is so the last time I'm making any bet of any sort. Stupid game, stupid bet, stupid Echizen. _For all he knew, the boy had actually told Fuji, but for some reason that evil seemed beyond the freshman. Fuji on the other hand…

"You do?"

"Ah, many people. Would you like me to set you up with one of them, a date perhaps?"

"Um, no Fuji-senpai, that is alright."

"But I insist."

"Ah, well, ok, but maybe later, the bell is about to ring and I have to get back to class."

Making a show of looking at his watch, Fuji hid a smile. They had a good fifteen minutes left of lunch, but he let the boy slide. It was for the best, really. "That is true. Is there anything else Momo?"

"Ah, no, thank you Fuji-senpai." Not caring if he looked the fool, Momo turned tail and practically ran back down the stairs and immediately towards his classroom.

_I did it, god, that was horrible, what was he doing?_ Lost in thought, he didn't notice whether Fuji followed him or not, nor did he notice the rest of the regulars who were down the hall and noticing his flight for freedom. Once in the classroom, he took his desk, and relaxed as the rest of his classmates filtered in. Sadly, he wasn't aware of the growing number of his teammates waiting outside the door, in the hall, apparently organized by a certain red head.

Right as the professor walked in and set his books, down, Fuji sauntered in.

"Please excuse me Sensei, but I must deliver this important note to Momoshiro."

"Yes, go ahead Fuji." He had had Fuji last year and knew the boy to be incredibly intelligent, but also single-minded. If he had to do something, he'd do it, no matter what anyone, even the teacher, said.

"Momo?"

Nervous but trying not to look it, he turned to look at the advancing boy. "Yes Fuji-senpai?"

"Momo, here is that list of people how would fit your description of people you like. Or could like, since it is rather long and I'm sure you only like a few at a time." He plopped down the list, with large font, before the stunned and embarrassed boy. Already he could hear the whispers of the female persuasion, and knowing his work here was done, he bowed towards the teacher and left, meeting the rest of his teammates outside in the hall."

"Fuji, that was cruel! And when did you type that list up, and who is on it?"

Just smiling, Fuji answered, "Yes it was Eiji. Now, lets see what our Ochibi is up too. We're on break, we have plenty of time. He's in History right now, right?" With that, he walked down the hall, the head devil leading his minions in crime, out for revenge and enjoying every minute of it.

o-o-o-

A/N Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before

A/N: This can be read alone without any trouble, but it technically is part of a series…shameless plug, I know. Enjoy!

One Shot At: Second Shot – Inui/Oishi

Only by a hairsbreadth did Oishi maintain hold of his racquet, rather than sending it crashing to the court, as he so desired. Rarely did he let his temper get the best of him, but after the practice he had had today, and all that week for all intents and purposes, he was very close to the brink of a complete loss of control. Even as Tezuka called an end to practice he was already marching off the courts, for once not caring if he attracted much attention.

"Hm, data," already scribbling into his notebook, Inui walked closer to the captain and not so subtly began to pry. "Do you know the reason behind Oishi's sudden behavior?"

"No." Despite looking calm, Tezuka was rather worried at his vice-captains behavior. All week he had noticed that Oishi's normally stellar play was off, greatly so, and his mood even worse. Something was bothering the guy but he refused to let on; whenever questioned, he gave a smile, shrugged, and quickly changed the subject after assuring everyone that everything was fine.

"His plays have suffered a rather alarming 28 decrease in effectiveness Tezuka."

"Hn."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of the other player, Inui followed the rest of the team to the club house, not all that surprised to see Oishi already walking towards the school's exit. _Interesting._

o-o-o-o-o-

Although the weather was beautiful, traffic light, and his walk home clearer than normal of other pedestrians, Oishi continued to glare at the ground, lost in thought. He had nearly lost it on the courts today, and that was unacceptable, not only as a player, but especially as the vice-captain. He couldn't believe how much his turbid emotions and tumulus thoughts had been effecting everything in his life. And all because of one single person: Eiji.

They had been double's partners for a long time, friends for even longer, and never before had anything like this cropped up. Then one day, upon thinking how funny it was to see all the girls swooning for his hyper and fun friend, it hit him. _If they all love him, why don't I? _Once that single question had entered his mind, it refused to let go, and now he was utterly confused as to his relationship with his friend. He knew he loved Eiji, as a friend, but what defined love beyond a simple friendship? What constituted real love? He was young, he didn't understand really and he was getting more and more frustrated, unable to focus without letting his thoughts drift, and it was beginning to show. Embarrassingly so.

Realizing he was near his house and that his mother had requested he pick up a few things from the shop nearby, he detoured quickly and grabbed what he needed from the shelves. As he was checking out though, his attention was pulled away by an arm on his shoulder.

"What? Oh, hi Inui."

"Hello, Oishi. Will you come to my house tonight? I have a few questions over our club to go over, and seeing as how we both have tests next week, this weekend will be tied up with studies, so tonight is the best time to meet."

A bit stunned to not only have run into the data-collector, but to have also been invited to his house, it took a moment for Oishi to respond. "I have to make sure it's alright with my family first. I'll call your cell?"

"That will be satisfactory. Have a good evening." With that he walked out of the store without buying anything, a fact that Oishi barely noted as he finished paying and walked home.

o-o-o-o-o-

After receiving his phone call, confirming that Oishi would indeed be heading over after his family finished supper, Inui set about preparing. Although he hadn't lied to Oishi back at the store, he hadn't told the clearest of truths either. Indeed, he wished to discuss matters pertaining to the tennis club; however, more specifically, it pertained to a particular doubles team, and even more specifically, the one member which seemed to be having the hardest time playing his part in the duo. He knew not why Oishi had begun losing focus, yet he could bet that it had somewhere near a 76 chance of being related to Eiji somehow, and most likely, a near 92 chance that it had to do with something beyond their tennis playing alone.

Feeling his stomach grumble at missing his normal meal time, he ran downstairs and fixed a quick meal before heading back upstairs, bowl in hand, to finish entering some data into his computer. Calculating the distance between his and Oishi's homes, he figured he had a good half hour before the other arrived. Plenty of time to finish eating and make sure he was prepared.

Twenty-nine minutes later, there was a knock on his door, which Inui was quick to respond to.

"Welcome."

"Thank you. Where should I…" Oishi drifted off, gesturing with his arm laden with folders and files of the teams activities.

"In my room, follow me." Only slightly guilty at seeing his teammate prepared to talk business over their club, Inui nonetheless lead the way and soon had Oishi settled on the floor with his papers strewn about.

Looking around, glad to see how normal the room looked, Oishi gathered that this would be a meeting for two only. But just to make sure, "Tezuka's not coming?"

"He had another engagement."

"Ah, I see. Well, what was it you wanted to discuss?" Although the caring mother hen type, Oishi was also one to know business, and as such could get to the point of any meeting, large or small. That ability was partially responsible for his getting into student government, and said organization was only helping him further this talent.

"First, would you like some tea?" Seeing the other pale slightly, he quickly amended, "Green tea, or mint, or citrus, whichever. Nothing of mine, I'm currently in the midst of a new recipe, but its not ready to be tested on living subjects." Dipping his head, knowing the overhead lamp would glint off his glasses, he waited for Oishi's hesitant nod and soft thanks before leaving to grab the already prepared teas. Although he was sure he knew what he wanted to ask, he knew Oishi, realized the other seemed stress, and didn't want to add to it by simply confronting him. He took this time to gather his thoughts, to figure out the best way to broach the subject.

While Inui was in the kitchen, Oishi organized his files, shifting nervously on the floor pillow. He had a funny feeling this meeting wasn't only about the team; it seemed too sudden to be coincidental. He had thrown a mini-tantrum on the courts after all, he couldn't have believed to have escaped scrutiny, especially that of their resident data player. With a sigh, he sat back and got comfortable seeing as how it was the least he could do.

"Mint tea. Now Oishi, as the division amongst our players goes, singles and doubles as they are, do you see any glaring weaknesses we should adjust before the next round of matches?"

Taking a sip, and glad to have not been confronted, he thought for a moment. "Tezuka and I have discussed possible readjustments, but as far as I know he's been giving everyone more time, testing out how different combinations work during practice, to see if anything obviously greater than what we have develops. As we stand, we're pretty strong. But again, as each school we play has different strengths and weaknesses, our roster should be flexible enough to change around accordingly."

"I agree. So you would say as we stand, we're utilizing our strongest players to the best of their abilities?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"What about personal dynamics?"

A bit worried, Oishi continued on, "Personal dynamics?"

"Friendships, relationships, etc. According to my data, enough time has accumulated that new relationships from the changing semesters will have begun to solidify by this point. How have these been affecting our skills?"

"Er, well, I guess strong friendship and friendly competition, both of which we have healthy doses of on the team, work towards bettering the club as a whole." He paused. "I'm sorry but I don't know where exactly you're going with this."

"Fraternization Oishi. By my estimate, over half our team has a relationship of some sort, with one other team member, than can constitute fraternization. Now, as you are well aware of, many military units around the globe frown upon such unions, for they see personal matters getting in the way of professional ones. Do you agree?"

Knowing he had been seen through, and beginning to panic, Oishi didn't know how to respond. If he was hearing correctly, did this mean that Inui was thinking him inept as team vice-captain. He knew his emotions had been getting the better of him, but to this extreme? "Inui, you can drop the pretense at this point, please state what you wish you really say." That sounded uptight, even to him.

"Alright then Oishi. You're playing ability has suffered greatly over the past week. Although I cannot be sure as to the exact reason, my best bet is that you have had some conflict with Eiji. More so, it is an internal one for Eiji himself has not shown any change in his tennis skills as of late. Am I right?"

"Yes." For some reason, he was beginning to become angered again, feeling as if Inui was prying a bit too close, even if for the betterment of the team. "However, if you are insinuating that my abilities directly tie into the continued growth of the team…"

"No, that is not what I'm going after at all Oishi." A bit surprised, hearing the anger rising in the other's voice, Inui was quick to put down such fears. He honestly did not mean to insult him, and made sure to say so. "In fact, Oishi, I have great respect for your playing skills and your dedication to the student body as a whole, beyond even the team. That being said, you must realize I'm simply trying to balance the gains and losses of having such relationships form on our team. And seeing as how you are currently in flux over such a matter, believed you to have a good subjective view off of which I can base my deductions."

"Oh." Sheepish, he blushed a little and began to collect his papers, seeing as how they weren't going to be of any real use at this moment. "Well, what about you?"

He didn't see that one coming. "What do you mean Oishi?"

"What about yourself? If over half our team is currently in a relationship, and I'm assuming you're meaning the regulars specifically, then there is a large chance that you're on of the statistics. So?"

"I can assure you Oishi, that I am here purely for the mathematical gain. I, I am not one of those I'm including in the statistics."

Hearing the slight hesitation in his voice, Oishi softened his own, knowing he was onto something. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to pry." Suddenly, he realized that this was probably the only person he could talk about his problems too, even if it was dealt with analytically. Maybe such an objective view was needed to counteract his overly emotional involvement. Sitting crosslegged, he shifted around a bit before cocking his head to the side. "Inui, what is love?"

"Love is the emotion felt between two people who feel close to one another and…"

"Not a definition Inui. To you, what is love?"

"To me what is love?"

He waitied patiently, surprised but hiding it, at Inui's sudden silence.

"I, I could not say. I have yet to collect any data on such a personal subject."

Suddenly feeling sorry for the other boy, he shifted closer. "You've never loved anyone? Or been loved back?"

"Other than familial love, which you might even say is lacking in my case, then no. I have had no real need for such things." Even while saying it, Inui only began to realize just then how well Oishi had manipulated their conversation, but for some reason he wasn't inclined to shift it back to conclude his data. "Do you love Eiji?"

He leaned back. "As a friend, of course, as I care for the team as a whole. But that exact question arose last weekend, and is responsible for my distraction as of late. I do not know. Hence my asking you." He ducked his head, a blush highlighting his features. "I know that I feel very close to Eiji, but, well, and I've never felt this way about anyone, even girls that I've dated, but as for love, I don't know."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"What!" Redfaced, Oishi ducked his head, eyes wide in shock. How blunt could the other guy be? "Excuse me?"

"Well, when people love they usually kiss, right?" Trying to get a semblance of control back into the conversation, he silently congratulated himself. He knew such a shock technique would work.

"I, I guess so."

"Then kiss Eiji."

"Its not that simple Inui."

"Of course it is. If you love him, then you'll know in the kiss, right?"

"But Inui, I'm pretty sure it's not love anyway, its more an admiration."

"Do you admire anyone else?"

"Most everyone else," he stated honestly, "for his or her own unique reasons. Taka-san for his dedication to his family, Ryoma for his natural ability, Fuji for his genius, you for your data technique, everyone has a trait that I'm able to easily envy, and admire."

"Then kiss Eiji and kiss another guy."

Again flustered, he winced. "How would that help?"

"You would know the difference between the two then."

"How?"

"You said you admired me, do you wish to kiss me?"

"Inui, no!" Shocked at his own outburst, he felt immediately guilty but seeing the unchanging expression on the other's face, he could only hope he didn't insult his teammate.

"What about Eiji, do you want to kiss him?"

"I don't know."

"That's less emphatic than your desire to not kiss me; you should try it. Otherwise, there is a 68 chance your skills will continue to decline."

He paused for a moment. "That high?"

"If not higher Oishi."

Surprised at how much his heart's confusion was altering his abilities, he went silent, debating. Inui too sat back, leaving the other to his decision. It wasn't exactly an easily made one, even he was aware of that.

After a good few minutes, he decided that he would indeed have to take immediate action, if only to not let the team down. He didn't want to hurt Eiji, or himself, but it was for the better good. "Thanks Inui."

"None needed. So you believe that fraternization is a positive attribute to any team?"

"Maybe not to any team, and it does have it's weaknesses, but other than my mishap, I have yet to see anything damaging come out of such relationships, do you?"

"No." His voice reflected his lost in thought expression, so Oishi quickly finished his tea. "If that is all, I'll be heading home." He got up to leave.

"Oishi?"

"Yes?"

"I figured only a 61 chance of you refusing to kiss me. Why were you so emphatic?"

Guilt washing over him, Oishi realized his knee jerk reaction had indeed hurt the other's feelings, despite his calculated nature. Sure there were numbers and percentages involved, but for him to have even calculated such a statistic, made Oishi wonder a bit more. "Shock Inui. You shocked me."

"I apologize. Would you still refuse if I stated that I wished to try and kiss you instead?"

Feeling as if in a surreal world, Oishi fully sat back down. He had to ask. "What do your percentages say?"

"Unknown at this time."

Oishi blushed. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

He gave a wry grin. "Data?"

"If that is the only reason, I guess it wouldn't be a problem." _Wait, what did I just say! _

"Alright then, I know that you've been on quite a few dates, however, I have not. So I shall let you lead."

"Er, alright, makes sense." Ignoring his meshed feelings of confusion, curiosity, and remaining guilt, Oishi leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the Inui's, waiting for a response. Not getting any after a few moments, he pulled back. "Inui?"

"Hm. Not quite what I expected."

Feeling a bit hurt, Oishi pulled back further, only to be stopped by Inui's hand on his wrist. "Yeah?"

"My calculations were wrong. I've included a 10 margin of exaggeration into the accounts from girls you've dated, but now I must reduce that to a mere 3 Oishi." His lips thinned for a moment. "Thank you."

At a complete loss, Oishi simply nodded and stood back up, this time unhindered. After grabbing his stuff, he and Inui walked back down stairs to leave. Unsure as to what to say, he simply turned and found Inui already writing in his notebook, all the while escorting him to the front door. "Is there anything else Inui?"

"No. I believe I have much work to do before the weekend comes. This data is most welcome, even if conflicting."

"Ah, yes. Well then, I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. And judging by your new behavior, I believe after a phone call and meeting later tonight, your skills will once again be up to par, if not beyond your previous norm." A slight smile flashed onto his features as he closed the door, leaving a bemused and stunned Oishi on his front step.

Walking back home, again lost in thought, he didn't even realize he was fiddling with his cell phone in his pocket until a rather high pitched voice sounded, _"…hey, HEY…ARE YOU THERE?…OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

o-o-o-o-o-

Here ends yet another installment of oddities. Please review, they're greatly appreciated. Also, I'm traveling to Greece this week so my next posting will be a bit longer in arriving, but tis already written so I'll get right on it upon my return. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

One shot 3 – Taka/Ryoma

"Son, I'm worried."

"Father?" Taka-san sat up on his bed, where he had previously been reading a novel assigned last week. He had procrastinated, being especially busy at the restaurant, and thus had a full two-hundred pages to read by tomorrow. He was a good three-fourths the way through, and rather involved in the story, but for his father to have entered with those words, he was quick to put the novel down. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, that's for you to tell me. I haven't seen much of the team around lately, you usually bring them by at least a few times a semester."

"Ah, well," he rubbed his head, "we've been training very hard for our upcoming competitions. The next school we play, I don't know the name, they apparently have a new playing style each and every match, so Tezuka has us covering more in practice than our own specialties."

"He's a good captain isn't he?"

"Yes."

"How well do you think the team will have done by the time you graduate?"

A gleam entered his boy's eyes, both startling and pleasing him. "We'll be on top Father, I don't doubt it."

"That's good." He took a breath, knowing he had to bring up the real reason as to him impromptu visit to his son's room. "How are you doing?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I hear these names, and I've met many of your teammates from your team nights, but you never invite them back here." He glanced away, seeing an odd photo of some of his son's team mates in what looked to be a forest at sunrise. "Is there any reason?"

Stunned, he didn't really know how to respond. "No Father, no reason. Its just, well, as I leave most practices early, I don't get a chance to invite the guys over because I'm gone before they even change back out. Its not a problem or anything," he was quick to reassure his father, "but I guess that could be why. I don't mind, I kind of like the quiet family time." He gave a small smile.

"I appreciate all the work you put into the business son, I just worry that you work too hard, that I'm not letting you enjoy this time." He gave his son a calculating look, before offering his own smile in return. "Well, I see that you're once again trying to catch up on your reading studies, so I'll leave you alone." As he got up to leave, he turned back once he reached the door. "If you ever want to have someone over, don't worry about the shop, alright?"

"Yes Father."

"Goodnight, try to sleep at least some after your book." He gently closed the door. Taka-san continued to look at the closed door, surprised at his father's visit, replaying what they has spoken of. Until now, he didn't really realized how true his father's words were, and that he hadn't had a friend over to visit for a very long time. Between school, tennis, and the shop, he had very little time for what he had assumed to be frivolities of childhood. He loved and cared for his friends greatly, but his life called for his dedications to lie elsewhere much of the time. With a thoughtful look, he settled back down and continued to read, knowing he was close enough to the end that he could finish within the next couple of hours.

The next day at practice, everything went well, everyone was on their game, and practice was actually called to an end early. Remembering his father's words, Taka-san decided to ask the guys over. Yet, by the time he reached the club house he realized he might be too late. Although his father had given him the rest of the weekend off, on pretenses that not only was Friday, but also that his son needed to rest up before next week's matches, it seemed that a pattern of sorts was being followed, and he wasn't one of the working parts. Eiji was bugging Oishi about their English quiz that had been handed back, while Oishi was trying to have a conversation over some team matter with Tezuka. Kaidou was already changed out and walking out the door, speaking with Inui over a training menu. Fuji was speaking with Ryoma, over what Takasan wasn't sure he wanted to know, at least judging by the freshman's expression. That left only him to talk to himself, since Momo had missed practice due to a doctor's appointment.

He made his way over to his locker, feeling slightly out of sorts at his missed opportunity, when Fuji accidently bumped into him. He immediately apologized, but Fuji just gave him a warm smile and resumed his way out the door, leaving a further miffed Takasan in his wake. _He didn't even say goodbye?_ Now more than a little hurt at realizing how much he had been missing by taking care of the family shop, he barely noticed that Ryoma had remained by his locker, which was next to his own.

Suddenly, and with little thought, he looked over and saw the freshman tying his shoes. "Ryoma?"

"Yes senpai?"

"Want to eat sushi at my place tonight?"

Only giving a slightly confused thought to the request, his love for sushi quickly answered for him, "Sure."

Grinning broadly, his earlier sadness evaporating quickly, Kawamura quickly got dressed, a new bounce in his step. The two then made their way to the bus stop and within a half hour had made it back to Takasan's house and shop, with very little conversation between them. Nothing was really said outside of talk about tennis, but it was comfortable and fun.

However, once they got inside and Taka-san was reassured that his chores could be ignored once his father saw Ryoma and gave him greeting, they found themselves upstairs in his room. With nearly nothing to do. Although it was boring, both decided to get their homework done and over with. Surprisingly neither had much, and so Ryoma helped Takasan with his English essay while he was helped in return with his math assignments. Time flew by, and soon they were called down to help serve some of their regular patrons.

"You can't get a totally free meal every time Ryoma," joked Taka-san's father, and soon enough both boys were taking orders and serving. Echizen, to everyone's surprise, did very well and was appreciated by many of their customers, doted on by the women and given praise by the men who received their orders quickly and correctly. Halfway through the evening, they were given the option of eating then and taking the rest of the night off, but Ryoma answered for them and only asked for enough of a break to call his parents and let them know he was going to be late. At this he was encouraged to spend the night, and so he let his parents know and then was back at waiting the different tables. Despite his age, inexperience, and the fact that this was nothing like tennis, it was new and challenging and he was enjoying himself greatly.

"So, who's the new boy?"

"Just a friend of my son's!"

"He's a cute one isn't he?"

Laughter all around. The night continued on in a similar manner until the last of their customers had left. Deciding to close a bit early, Kawamura then used the last of that evening's rice and made them their dinner, which, as usual, was wonderful. Especially without those wasabi rolls that Fuji always snuck into their orders. Once everyone had cleaned up, excluding the boy's mess and meal, the rest of the family went on up to bed, claiming an early trip to the market the next morning, of which Takasan was excused for practice. The boys continued to eat alone.

"Is it good Ryoma?"

"Yes, as usual. Does your father let you cook often?"

"Oh, no, I'm not at the level for public serving yet, not even close. I mean, I know how to make everything, I just don't know how to make make it."

Ryoma looked thoughtful as he finished chewing. "Its like tennis then, you can have the knowledge but not the skill."

Relieved at being understood, Takasan nodded. They quickly finished and cleaned up and made their way back upstairs. "Ryoma, you did great tonight, thanks for the help."

"Sure." Tired, and having had more conversation that night than usual, Ryoma just got ready for bed, borrowing some old clothes from his friend, and then the two went to bed, sharing Takasan's futon. After setting the alarm so that both could make it to Ryoma's house early enough to grab some clothes before practice, Kawamura climbed into bed and quickly joined the other in sleep.

The next morning, before the alarm sounded, Ryoma awoke and found himself disoriented. Wondering where he was for a moment, he went to shift over but fond himself pined, he left arm under someone's body. Remembering where he was, the tried to gently extract his arm, but found that he was thoroughly stuck. And rather comfortable. He was on his left side also, head pillowed on Kawamura's shoulder, the soft cotton of the other's shirt warm from where his breath had blown against it. Kawamura, for his part, was on his back, sprawled rather lavishly over the small area, which explained their positioning, but it still came as a bit of a shock to wake up too.

With no other choice, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was set to go off in only a few more minutes. Might as well enjoy a bit more rest he decided, and soon enough he had dozed back off, jerked awake as he simultaneously found his pillow moving and the alarm sounding.

"Kawamura-senpai?"

"Hn," a yawn, "Mmm, good morning Ryoma, sleep well?" He had plopped back down after turning the alarm off, and quickly found his shoulder occupied by a green haired head. "Ryoma?"

"You're comfortable senpai."

"Uh, um, well…" blushing Kawamura went to shrug but only got growled at. Wait..growled? "Did you just growl at me?"

"You're not comfortable when you move around."

He couldn't refute the logic in that, so he continued to lie there until the snooze setting broke them both of their light dozes, and the two realized the had to get up now in order to make it on time to practice if they were going to hit Ryoma's house first. However, try as they might they realized they wouldn't have time and had to rush as it was to get through the breakfast left for them. They decided it was best for Ryoma to just borrow some old clothes, that although big wouldn't been a hassle and at least fulfilled their purpose.

Arriving at the courts only a minute or two late, Tezuka still made them run 10 extra warm up laps, but soon enough they had rejoined the rest of the regulars and proceeded to have a good practice. Even Tezuka joined in, engaging Inui in a singles match that ended rather evenly scored, but left Inui in a snit. Besides this, practice went flawlessly, Momo and Kaidou even behaving themselves, though that might have been because Eiji had been distracting the Mamushi all practice long, hoping to stave off confrontations. By noon, they were dismissed and after taking showers, Ryoma came up and asked if he could return with Kawamura to grab his stuff.

"Yeah, sure, want to grab some lunch out? My family won't be back until later probably."

They made their way out of the club house, barely wincing at the fight obviously breaking out behind them between the two juniors. "I thought they were going to the market early."

"Oh, they did, but usually market day is an all day affair. Normally we take regular orders at certain times of the week, but a true market day, like today, is a family affair." He looked off wistfully, a small smile tugging his lips.

Ryoma looked straight ahead. He understood what the other was saying, tennis had always been a family deal with him and his father, going to camps, talking to scouts, training at home. But whereas he felt the need to away surpass his father in competition, it seemed that his friend's family considered it a family venture, so to speak, not so much a competition.

"But don't you want to be the best?"

"Hm? Of course I do, that's why I'm quitting tennis in highschool, so I can study full time to be a sushi chef."

"Do you plan on opening your own restaurant?"

Taka-san looked shocked, and actually stopped walking. "No, of course not. I'll just help if father's shop and take over. Why would I want to open my own?"

Ryoma mumbled and kept walking, forcing the other boy to take a few long strides to catch up. "I didn't mean to snap at you Ryoma, sorry."

"Hn." They kept going, each lost in their own thoughts, but once they found themselves waiting at the bus stop, Ryoma turned and faced his senpai. "Don't you love tennis?"

"Yes."

"But you want to quit it?"

He sighed. "No, I'll keep playing for fun, but I don't have the time to commit to both Echizen." As the bus came into view, he quickly asked, "Will you still play with me, on the street courts and such? I know I'm not at your level, but a good challenge would be fun every now and then." He blushed, not used to asking such favors so blatantly.

Stepping onto the bus, Ryoma just shrugged, "Of course senpai." The rest of the ride the spoke little, seeing as how full the bus was, and once they got home Taka-san wasn't surprised to see that his family hadn't returned. However, he was surprised when Ryoma sat down on his bed instead of collecting the rest of his belongings.

"Ryoma?"

The younger boy cocked his head to the side, but didn't say anything. Taka-san took the few steps necessary to reach the bed and then sat down besides him. He spoke first.

"Ryoma, do you consider me your senpai alone, or a friend?"

Without hesitation, Ryoma blinked and said, "A friend senpai. Why?"

Giving a small smile, the older boy seemed to slump a bit. "To be honest, I wonder sometimes if the rest of the team considers me a friend or just another regular. I work hard to stay in a regular's spot, but I know I don't get to hang out with the others like you all do. I have other duties." He stopped, and began to fiddle with the edge of the top sheet left exposed on his unmade bed. "Don't get me wrong, I love working here, sometimes though…" he trailed off, only to jump when he felt Ryoma place a hand on his arm.

"You're a teammate, and you're our friend." Enough said.

Giving a grin, a slight embarrassed blush crossing his features, Kawamura stood up with him and helped him collect his stuff and saw him to the door.

"Thank you senpai, for the sushi, it was great."

"It was fun, and you're good at serving." He laughed. "Must say that surprised us."

Giving a secretive smirk, he simply pulled the cap of his ever-present hat down. "I'm full of surprises. Ja."

"Bye."

That week, they easily won their matches, despite Eiji landing wrong and hurting his ankle during a set of his double's match. He didn't let on, and no one knew, Oishi easily realizing what had happened and covering for him, ending the match quickly so as to get Eiji off the court as soon as possible. Cheers of congratulations turned to worried glances as Eiji sat down on the court, a grimace coloring his features.

Jumping to their feet, Tezuka and Taka-san hurried to the court and met Oishi, Taka-san taking Eiji's other arm to help them to the benches. From that point on, while a local doctor was seeing to Eiji, the rest of the team played one of their cleanest, quickest, competitions, and soon enough were victorious once again. Eiji had come back during the singles 2 match, cheering loudly despite his foot now being bandaged up and having to prop his leg up on the benches.

Once they had cleared off the courts, Kawamura grabbed his bag and was getting ready to check on Eiji once more but found the rest of the team already gone. With a bit of a disappointed shrug, he made his way home, their matches having been held at a location only an hour's walk away. Looking up at the setting sun, he knew he'd be home within the hour, and with the weather as forgiving as it was, he decided to walk instead of taking a bus.

Around fifty minute later, the sun having set and the sky looking bruised, he walked into his front door, shrugging out of his jacket and removing his shoes.

"Tadai…"

"Okaeri!" came the response of way too many voices to be his family. Looking up he was shocked to see the rest of his team sprawled about the restaurant, all staring at him expectantly.

Not knowing what to say, he settled for wide-eyed blushing, and looking towards his father for aid. "What's going on?"

"What's it look like son, it's a party. A celebration for games well, and hard won." At the last comment he glanced as Eiji who was propped against a wall with his leg set up on a pillow. Said injured one was grinning though, "What took you so long Taka-san!"

"Er, I decided to walk home, wait, what party?"

His father glanced at Ryoma who was sitting, sadly, between a hyperactive Eiji and a very hungry Momo. "It was our new waiter's fault."

Turning to look at his younger teammate, Ryoma only looked up long enough from ignoring his two bickering bookends to grace him a small smile. "Its what friends do."

Kawamura only had time enough to grin before Momo jumped to his feet and advanced. "Now that you're here, lets eat!"

With no other choice, Kawamura nodded and soon enough, the party was underway. A good hour into the meal, Kawamura looked up to see Ryoma looking his way. Together, they shared a smile, enough being said.

_Thanks._

_You're welcome, senpai._

o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
